


Born to be wild

by Youthgoneoscarwilde



Category: Mötley Crüe, W.A.S.P. (Band)
Genre: 1970s, 1980s, Blackie Lawless - Freeform, Blow Job, Chris Holmes - Freeform, Development, Father issues, First Time, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gay, Happy, Love, M/M, Sad, Sex, Threesome, Tommy Lee - Freeform, back rub, being homeless, fight, hard times, nikki sixx - Freeform, relationship, talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youthgoneoscarwilde/pseuds/Youthgoneoscarwilde
Summary: Tommy shows up at Nikkis place to play together for the first time, some huge dangerous looking guy is there too....
Relationships: Blackie Lawless/Original Female Character(s), Nikki Sixx/Blackie Lawless, Nikki Sixx/Blackie Lawless/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Born to be wild

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but fiction and has nothing to do with the characters real life. It’s also not based on real events, I don’t make any money from it - I don’t wanna disrespect anyone’s private life, I also respect real relationships and peoples lives!  
> Lots of love A

,, Who’s that?“ Tommy asked once he had entered Nikkis flat. The guy smirked at him from behind the kitchen counter. ,, That’s Blackie Lawless.“ Nikki grinned, throwing his jacket onto the sofa and walking over to the guy. Tommy tried to not look him up and down to obviously. He looked scary; huge and muscular and hair teased up to the gods, making him look even taller.

Nikki leaned over the counter and then pressed his lips to the guys, Tommy’s eyes grew big when Nikki pushed his tongue into the guys mouth.   
When they let go off each other, Nikki turned back around. ,, We fuck.“ He then said. ,, Oh“ ,, Who’s the fucking kid?“ The guy, that was apparently Blackie, asked. ,, He’s Tommy Lee. Drummer I told you about.“ ,, Ah“ Blackie only raised an eyebrow, then stepped around the kitchen counter and looked Tommy up and down. ,, I am meeting with Holmes, see you.“ He said, without taking his eyes off Tommy, even though he was clearly talking to Nikki.   
,, See ya.“ Nikki answered, letting himself fall down onto the sofa. 

Once the guy had left, Tommy felt a lot more comfortable in the apartment; not like some huge, scary looking guy would beat him up any second for looking the wrong way at his .... boyfriend? Fuck friend? Whatever Nikki was for Blackie Lawless.

,, So you two are...?“ Tommy let the question hang in the air but Nikki only laughed. ,, Yeah we two are....“ ,, You live   
here together or what?“ Nikki reached for a bottle of whiskey that stood on the living room table and then grinned again. ,, Mmh, you could say that. It’s Blackies flat actually, he lets me live here.“ ,, It’s that’s why you ....?“ Tommy moved to sit down next to Nikki, who turned his head to look at him. ,, What?“ ,, Thats why you fuck with him?“ Nikki bit his lip and laughed. ,, Nah, I fuck with him because he has a huge dick and knows what he does.“ ,, Oh okay.“ Tommy murmured. ,, Hey relax. You never fucked with someone for fun?“ ,, Of course I did. Sorry, I am not homophobic or something, you probably think I am a dick. I just wasn’t expecting it.“ ,, That’s alright. Blackies a nice guy.“ Nikki said. 

Tommy raised an eyebrow. ,, He seemed scary.“ ,, That what he likes to hear.“ Nikki answered with a wink. ,, But it’s just the height and hair and all that. He’s a nice guy and a very talented musician. It’s our thing, I guess. Music and sex. Has always been this way. He was nice enough to let me crash at his flat when we met.“

*LA, 1978* 

With a few tears in his eyes Nikki let go of the phone he had just used to call the men that was supposed to be his father. He closed his eyes for a moment, allowing some tears to roll down his face. 

,, Fathers are assholes.“ Some said, a dark figure stepping out of the shadow of the motel. ,, What?“ Nikki turned around and his eyes landed on some tall yet quite skinny guy, long black hair down to his shoulders and a fringe hanging into his eyes. He wore a basic black shirt, an old leather jacket with matching biker boots and dark jeans. ,, I said that fathers are assholes.“ Nikki had to grin, but nodded. 

He reached for his Whiskey bottle that still stood on the payphone. ,, Hell yeah. What did your dad do?“ He then asked. The stranger stepped closer, almost hovering over Nikki and now that the light of the streetlamps shown into his face, Nikki could see some gorgeous cheekbones. Not that he usually was the kind of guy to notice another men’s cheekbones. 

,, Nothing. He was quite alright actually.“ Nikki frowned. ,, Then why did you say that all fathers are shit.“ ,, Cause even if your dads alright he still sucks.“ Without asking he took the bottle from Nikkis hands and took a sip.   
,, Ah“ ,, And yours seems to be a very big piece of shit.“ Nikki bit his lips and then shrugged his shoulders. ,, Yeah, he is.“ The guy smirked and handed the bottle back to Nikki. ,, Blackie“ He then said and hold his hand out for Nikki to take. ,, Nikki Sixx.“ ,, Nikki Sixx“ Blackie repeated and raised an eyebrow. ,, I like that.“ ,, Thanks, Blackie sounds good too.“ ,, Ah, I just needed something that sounded cooler then my actually name. No one wanna see a rockstar called Steven, right?“ Nikki laughed, took another drink from his bottle. ,, What about Steven Tyler?“ He then asked. ,, Ah, you see, I was talking about real Rockstars. The heavy shit, the once that will scare you and shock you, guys like Alice Cooper, not fucking Aerosmith.“ Nikki grinned.

,, You play?“ Nikki then asked,, One could say so.” Blackie answered. ,, What do you play?“ ,, Bass, Guitar, singing. Depends on who I am playing with.“ Nikki bit his lip, but nodded. ,, I play bass.“ He then said. 

Blackie looked him up and down for a moment, but then nodded. ,, Yeah, that’s why you came to LA, didn’t you? To become a successful musician.“ ,, And you didn’t?“ Nikki asked challenged, he didn’t needed some stranger mocking him and definitely not some guy that called himself Blackie Lawless and thought Aerosmith weren’t rockstars. ,, Probably .“   
He took the whiskey bottle once more and when it was empty threw it to the ground. Great Nikki thought, there went his last few dollars, well if you ignored the change from the payphone. 

,, You wanna go for a drink?“ Blackie then asked. ,, Why?“ ,, I don’t know, maybe I like you. Maybe I am looking for some people to put together a band with. My recent one isn’t exactly what I am looking for, you know?“ Nikki looked around for a moment then shock his head. ,, Sorry man, but I spend my last few dollars on this whiskey and for the damn phonecall.“ ,, My question wasn’t if you could afford paying for a drink.“ Nikki didn’t met Blackies eyes, he thought for a moment but then he nodded. ,, Okay, why not?“   
He fluffed his change out of the payphone and reached for his stuff that he had parked on the floor next to the payphone for the call; it was just a gym bag with his belongings and a guitarcase holding his bass. Blackie raised any eyebrow.   
,, You can’t afford a drink but still have your bass?“ ,, It’s what I am hoping to make my money with, if I don’t have my bass I can just as well go back to fucking Seattle. Did you sold your fucking bass when you came here?“ ,, No, but I had enough money to afford a living or at least friends that allowed me to crash on their couch.“ ,, Well, I don’t have money nor do I have friends, so I will stay with the bass.“

Nikki looked away when Blackie raised his eyebrow at him. ,, Do you snore?“ He then asked. ,, Why?“ ,, I have thin walls.“ Nikki narrowed his eyes. ,, You don’t know me but you offer me to sleep at yours?“ ,, As it seems.“ Blackie answered.

*LA, 1978* 

Nikki had spend two nights at Blackies when he felt like maybe he should leave again, he didn’t wanted to take advantage of Blackies hospitality. Two nights in a flat with light, a heater and running, hot water was nice but he didn’t wanted to risk Blackies friendship by overstaying. Especially because both of the two nights he had stayed at Blackies flat, Blackie, at some point in the night, had come home with a woman or two and they had to pass the living room with Nikki on the couch to get Blackies bedroom. And Blackie had told the truth, he did have thin walls.

Nikki tried to ignore the sounds that were coming from the others bedroom, but it wasn’t necessarily easy, so he had to fall asleep to Blackie and some chick moaning and screaming and whimpering as well as some dirty talk.   
Nikki would have liked to say that it didn’t do anything to him, but both times he heart Blackie (and the girl, of course) there formed a tent in his pants that told otherwise. 

So when he had packed his things on the third night he waited for Blackie to come home so Nikki could tell him he was leaving and then see what the night would bring. He was set on his plan and wanted to start talking as soon as the door opened but then Blackie came inside with a girl once more and without paying Nikki any attention they headed to the bedroom. Fucking hell, where did Blackie found all these women?

Shortly after he heard Blackie moan, then telling the girl to keep going. Nikki had to close his eyes, Blackie talking and moaning to some girl shouldn’t get him half hard. Because 1) he wasn’t a 14 year old virgin and 2) It was Blackie that got this reaction out of him, Blackie that was all broad and manly and wild.  
He tried to press his eyes shut and not think about Blackie and the noises coming from the other room. Maybe, he should at least try to focus on the girl. But this was so damn hard with Blackies deep voice making it through the thin walls, his moans floating from the bedroom all the way to Nikki, enveloping him in pour arousal.   
He threw his head back against the couch, god he wished he could spy on Blackie; see what he did to this girl and what got him going. Blackie surely would be into some kinky stuff, not just a good and passionated fucking. Would he like to tie his partner up? Probably. God, Blackie probably was very hot doing these times; the muscles in his back moving, black hair sticking to his sweaty skin, dirty words fleeing from his mouth. 

Nikkis hand moved to his pants automatically by the thought of being at Blackies will. God, he had never met someone like Blackie fucking Lawless and he was aware of the fact that the thought of this guy shouldn’t turn him on at all or at least not this hard.

He really didn’t wanted to but he couldn’t stop himself from opening his pants and sliding a hand down to jerk off to the sound of Blackie Lawless getting satisfied by a girl next door. 

When the noises died down Nikki too had found his satisfaction, a little bit ashamed of what he had just done he buckled his pants back up and awkwardly whipped his own hands on them. How did one look a friend in the eyes after jerking off to said friend having sex? Maybe he should leave before Blackie came out of the bedroom. Leave and never come nor look back. 

He had almost convinced himself to just leave, when the bedroom door swung open and a half dressed Blackie and a completely dressed chick came out. 

Blackie followed the girl to the door and before she could leave grabbed her ass to pull her close and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Nikki had to stare but with an awkward gesture moved his head, damn stuff like the really shouldn’t get him hot at all, especially not after he had just jerked off. 

When the girl was gone Blackie turned around with a smirk and looked Nikki up and down. ,, Enjoyed the show?“ He then asked. ,, W-What?“ Nikki tried to move his legs to cover up his hard on, but Blackies intense stare made him unable to move, instead he felt how he started to blush. ,, Mmh, you know.“ Blackie started, he stepped forward until he was hovering over Nikki. ,, I wasn’t sure yesterday, because you did made it to the bathroom pretty fast when I came out of the bedroom. So I had to test it again today and I was right.“ Nikki tried to become as small as possible, but Blackie had placed a hand on each side of his head on the backrest and he was leaning incredible close into Nikkis personal space. He had to swallow hard on having Blackie this close to him, heath moving through his whole body. 

,, Is that what you like?“ Blackie asked. ,, Listening to other people having sex? Or is this just with me?“ Nikki gasped, stumbling for words. Blackie laughed at him. ,, Oh, so this little fetish of yours is exclusively for me. You know what? If you would have asked nicely I might have even let you watch.“ Nikkis mouth feel open, he stared into Blackies deep blue eyes, unable to do anything. What the hell.

Blackie smirked at him, eyes wandering over Nikkis face down his body and to the clearly visible erection in his pants. ,, Don’t stain my couch.“ He then said with a wink and moved away from Nikki, shortly after the bedroom door was closed and Nikki left alone on the couch. Still hard. Fuck, even harder then before. 

Two days later Nikki still hadn’t left nor did he tried to talk to Blackie about what had happened a few nights prior.

When he came back to Blackies flat this night after spending a few hours on the strip he didn’t expected anything special when he opened the door. 

Instead he was great by the sight of Blackie getting sucked off by some random girl. Blackie was leaning against the kitchen counter, one hand in the girls hair. When the door opened his eyes snapped right up to Nikkis and when he saw the surprised look on Nikkis face he grinned. 

Nikki wanted to turn away but he couldn’t, Blackies eyes kept him in place. He awkwardly and quietly closed the door, but his and Blackies kept locked. The girl either didn’t noticed or didn’t cared.  
He wanted to say something or do anything but he couldn’t think of a logical thing. Instead he felt himself getting hard at the sight, Blackie winked at him and then pushed the girls head down harder and faster. Nikkis legs became wobbly yet he couldn’t look away, he was kept in place by Blackies piercing stare; even when Blackie started to moan and thrust into the girls mouth. A shudder traveled down Nikkis back when Blackie came in the girls mouth, eyes still locked with him. Deep blue burning into his eyes.

Nikki was brought back into reality when the girl got up from the floor. Blackie pulled his pants back up. The girl turned around and stared at Nikki for a moment, before shrugging her shoulders and getting over to him. She didn’t said a word just went down onto her knees and reached for Nikkis pants. ,, I...uhm... no thanks.“ Nikki stuttered, pushing her hands away. She raised an eyebrow and turned around to Blackie. ,, What’s wrong with him?“ She then asked like Nikki wasn’t right there. Blackie smirked. ,, Oh“ she made and laughed. ,, What?“ Nikki asked. 

She got up from the floor again, took her bag and headed for the door. ,, You know, Blackie knows how to use his mouth too.“ She whispered as she passed Nikki and then winked. ,, What? I am not ... I.“ But the girl had already left. 

Blackie had purred himself a drink and turned around to face Nikki once more. ,, You should have let her, you know. Best fucking blow job you will ever get.“ ,, I....“ Nikki stuttered. Blackie rolled his eyes. 

,, What? You don’t like having your dick sucked?“ ,, I, no. I mean I do like it. I... what the hell was this?“ ,, A blow job?“ Blackie asked with an raised eyebrow. ,, No, I mean why did you stare at me.“ Blackie bit his lip, then moved until Nikki was pressed against the kitchen counter and he was hovering right over him. ,, What do you think?“ He asked, eyes meeting Nikkis once more. ,, I... I have no idea.“ Blackie put his drink down, his eyes never leaving Nikkis and said could feel a heat forming between them. He just now realised that given how close Blackie was standing to him, he could feel Nikkis erection.  
Blackie followed Nikkis eyes down between their bodies, looking at Nikkis erection and then back up. They stared at each other for a little longer before they both snapped forward to kiss.

Nikki gasped when Blackie pulled away, then he was grabbed by his hips and turned around and bent over the kitchen counter. He gasped at being manhandled like this, god it was hot inside the flat by now, at least it felt like this.   
,, Have you done this before?“ Nikki murmured when Blackie pushed down Nikkis pants and underwear. Blackie leaned over him, fingers slowly tracing his neck before he hold them in front of Nikkis mouth. ,,Maybe“ He whispered when Nikki had understood and took Blackies fingers into his mouth.   
•••

,, So you are gay?“ Nikki laughed. ,, No, I love chicks and Blackie probably loves them even more then I do. Hell, you would be suprised how many nights I have woken up because this idiot fucked some girl on our couch or over the kitchen counter or hell because he and some chick stumbled into our bedroom.“  
Tommy laughed and shock his head. ,, And you don’t mind that?“ ,, No, why should I? He fucks around, I fuck around, we fuck together it’s all cool and fine. And beside this, Blackie never minds sharing.“ Nikki winked at Tommy. 

*LA, late 1978*

Nikki turned around in bed when he heard their door falling close, followed by some giggles that were definitely female. He bit his lips, but then waited and listend what would happen next. He heard Blackie and the girl making their way down the hallway, until the door swung open. 

The girl Blackie had brought home had long black hair falling down her back and deer eyes, she reached up to Blackies chest in height, which meant something. Blackie had already freed her from her shirt and bra and this way Nikki could see her huge boobs and pierced nipples. Her skirt was pushed up around her hips, revealing her high cut lace panties.

With confusion in her eyes she looked at Nikki and then back to Blackie. ,, What....? Are you... you know?“ Blackie rolled his eyes but then took her hand and pressed it between his legs. ,, Does this feel like I am ‚you know‘?“ She giggled, whatsoever her eyes still moved back to Nikki. ,, He lives with me until... he finds own place.“ Blackie explained, his fingers had started to dance around her right nipple and then pulled at her piercing, she gasped in surprise.. ,, Well“ She then said, her hand rubbing over Blackies clothed erection. ,, Two men are better then one.“   
Nikki and Blackies eyes met and Nikki winked at his friend, before he waved the girl closer.

She crawled to the bed over Nikki and then just pressed their lips together. The bassist locked eyes with Blackie when he pushed his tongue in the girls mouth. He grabbed at her ass to pull her closer, eyes fixed on Blackie as said pulled his shirt over his head and then stepped out of his jeans. Nikki reached for him as soon as he joined them on the bed. The girl turned around to kiss Blackie then, but the both men never lost eye contact as Nikki leaned over to kiss up her shoulder and to her neck. She moaned when Nikkis hand snapped forward do play with her nipples.   
Nikki bit his lip and winked at Blackie when he pulled at the girls piercing, making her moan again.

Once Blackie and the girl had pulled away from each other the singer leaned down to whisper something into her ear. She grinned at him and then bent down to kiss and suck at his dick. Nick grinned at Blackie, his hand grabbing the girls ass. They had done this before, they Girl between them, each one of them trusting into one end of her while making out over her; kissing and grabbing and pulling at each other and when they didn’t came because of the girl but because of the other men the woman usually never noticed.   
No once ever admired that the reason he came was because of the others hands wandering all over him or because of the others lips against his but deep down they both knew.

•••

,,So you stayed with him because of sex?“ Nikki thought for a moment but then shock his head. ,, No, at least not only because of this. He was like no one I had ever met before, you know? He got some great ideas and visions but it wasn’t only this. I don’t know, he got something about him, he knew how to carry himself, how to act, he got the looks and the girls wrapped around his finger. He knew how to talk and express himself and I guess this makes up most of his charm. He’s quite intelligent, seductive even.“ ,, So why don’t you guys play together?“ ,, Oh that wouldn’t work. We can work out things together and jam around or judge each others work but we could never seriously work together. Blackie is aiming for a whole different level with his music and all. I wanna give those kids something that they have never seen before and will never forget because it kicks ass this hard, I have it all planned out from music to stage clothes. Blackie wants to give those kids something they will never forget because it’s so scandalous and controversial. You know? He wants heavy, controversial stuff, hot and dirty. He wants to go further then Alice Cooper did.“ ,, That’s one hell of an goal.“ Tommy laughed. 

,, He will get this, I am sure.“ Nikki said. ,, Why?“ ,, Because he is Blackie fucking Lawless. He know what he wants and he gets it.“ ,, How do you know?“ ,, Because he got me.“ Nikki said with a wink at Tommy. ,, You love him.“ Tommy said. Nikki looked up at him but then rolled his eyes. ,, No. We fuck, we play. That’s all.“ Tommy shock his head. ,, No! You see, I know what Love feels like and how you talk about someone you love. You love that scary guy.“ Nikki looked at him for a moment and then murmured: ,, Let’s fucking play.“

The clock at ticked past eleven pm when keys turned in the lock of Blackies and Nikkis flat. Nikki put his bass down when the door opened. ,, Hey, I brought take out. The kids still here?“ Blackie asked, placing the bag with the food on the table before stripping out of his jacket and boots. ,, Nah, he left an hour ago. Promised his mom to be home by eleven.“ Blackie snorted and shock his head. ,, How well-behaved. How was his playing?“ He then asked, walking past Nikki to get forks and drinks from the kitchen. ,, Pretty fucking good. Boy knows how to rock.“ 

Nikkis eyes traveled up and down Blackies body for a moment when he returned, he then pulled at the others shirt and him closer until their lips met.   
,, Mmh, as much as I love that, I am starving. Dinner first and then we will fuck.“ Blackie murmured against Nikkis lips. Nikki wrapped his arms around the others neck. ,, Promise?“ ,, Do I ever fool around when it comes to having sex?“ Nikki giggled but then shock his head. ,, Never“ He said in a serious tone. ,, What did you brought for dinner anyway?” ,, Chinese.“ ,, Mmh“ Nikki nodded and reached for the plastic bag to take out one of the boxes as well as grab one of the forks.

Blackie flopped down next to him on the couch, Nikki placed his feet in the others lap. ,, What did you tell the kid?“ ,, About us? Mmh, that you only let me live with you when I dress like your mom and let you call me Betty when we do it.“ Blackie snorted. ,, No just kidding. Told him that it was our thing: music and fucking and that I fuck with you because your dick is huge.“ Blackie rolled his eyes but the one hand he didn’t used to eat his food started to rub Nikkis legs in his lap. ,, Told him only the best then.“ ,, Of course.“ Nikki giggled.  
,, How are things with Holmes and the rest?“ Nikki then asked. ,,Ahh, the usual shit. Don’t you worry.“

*LA, 1979*

Chris Holmes might thought he was scary, but Nikki could only laugh at this. Chris tried to hard to be scary looking with everything he did, he might be tall and all but he didn’t carried himself the way Blackie did, didn’t had the body language nor the talent to express himself the way Blackie did, not the same stare or facial expressions. So all in all Chris Holmes might look scary in the first 10 seconds you laid eyes on him but after that you noticed pretty quickly that it was all just a role he acted out and that he was trying to hard. Nikki didn’t feared him and never had, not since the day Blackie had taken him to some kind of band meeting and Chris had tried to be intimidating by the way he looked at Nikki and moved. 

,,The hell is that?“ Chris had asked when Nikki and Blackie had walked into Chris flat. ,, Nikki Sixx.“ Nikki had answered and not for one second had he tried to break eye contact. He wasn’t intimidated by Chris Holmes. ,, Nikki Sixx? What the hell do you want?“ Nikki had rolled his eyes. ,, Oh you know, wanted to see how some fucking Amateure plays guitar and thought I checked you out.“ Chris had frowned at that. ,, Watch your fucking mouth or“ Blackie stepped between them and pushed Chris back a step. ,, Calm down and leave him alone.“ ,, Oh, does the little boy need someone big and strong to protect him? Does he suck your dick like a little whore? What did he do to wrap you around his finger?“ Chris asked. ,, Why? You jealous because not even the ugliest dude on the strip would suck your dick without you paying for it?“ Nikki fiered back. ,, Fagot!“ Chris almost screamed at him and then Blackies hand smacked into his face. ,, Be careful what you call me or me friends or otherwise it might be the last thing you said.“ 

•••

After they had finished dinner, Nikki cuddled closer to Blackie in lazy way. ,, Mmh, I thought you had promised me sex after dinner.“ ,, I am exhausted.“ Nikki murmured. ,, Too bad“ Blackie laughed. Nikki rolled his eyes with a grin. ,, Mmh, come on. I am tired and my back hurts.“ Nikki murmured and Blackie started do kiss up his neck, nibbling beneath his ear. ,, Lemme just a little.“ He then whispered, Nikki turned his head to meet Blackie looking up at him. ,, How can I say no to those puppy eyes?“ He then asked and Blackie grinned at him. ,, But you will rub my back afterwards.“ ,, Oh, I will do anything for you baby.“ Blackie laughed, getting up and grabbing Nikki by the hand to pull him up too. 

,, Do your friends know that you are such a softie at Home?“ Nikki asked with a grin. ,, Don’t you dare tell them“ Blackie said with a laugh, putting his arms around Nikkis hips. ,, Or What? You will spank me?“ Nikki was sure Blackie was rolling his eyes behind him. ,, I don’t think this would make you stop, but rather motivate you to tell them.“ Blackie whispered in Nikkis ear before he pressed his lips against the others throat. ,,Find out.“ Nikki moaned as he reached for their bedroom door.

Nikki let go of Blackie and crawled on the bed. ,, Come here, you gotta do the work tonight. I am to lazy to do anything now that’s not missionary.“ He then said, having propped himself up on his arms, Blackie grinned at him. ,, Oh come on, we ain’t some old married couple.“ He said, kneeling on the back and pulling his shirt over his head. Nikki grinned and let his hand wander over his body. ,, Not yet.“ He winked, his fingers slowly started to open his pants and revealed that he wasn’t wearing any underwear. ,, Mmh.“ Blackie made. ,, Everything you want, Baby.“ He then added. Nikki grinned again and pushed his pants down his body. ,, Have been thinking about you all day.“ ,, Really?“ Nikki asked while he sat up to peel off his shirt.   
Blackie leaned forward to kiss Nikki. ,, Yeah.“ He then whispered and Nikki let his hands wander over Blackies bare chest down to his pants to open them. ,, You left me with an erection this morning, after all. To get ready to meet this stupid kid.“ Nikki rolled his eyes before he wrapped his hand around Blackies dick. ,, One should think a grown up men could handle a morning wood on his own.“ ,, Not when-“ Blackie gasped and threw his head back as Nikki had started to slowly jerk his hand. ,, Not when you have someone as sweet and sexy as you in bed. And especially not when said person keeps pressing their ass against your dick or teases you all morning, until they suddenly decided they have to get up right now or they will be late.“ Nikki bit his lip as not to smile. ,, I am sorry.“ He then whispered, kissing and sucking at Blackies neck. ,, But I really had to get ready.“ ,, Next time you try to do this, I will pull you back into bed and fuck you until I can’t anymore. Then you will know what being late means.“ Nikki licked over Blackies throat, before he whispered into his ear: ,, Promise?“ Blackie groped Nikkis ass and pulled him closer so that their bodies pressed together. ,, Hell yeah.“ 

Nikki let himself fall back onto his bed, legs spread and resting on his forearms.  
,, Come, get it.“ He then said and heard the little growl from Blackie before the other was all over him. 

,, I should make you do this more often.“ Nikki murmured, as he laid spread out on the bed with Blackie rubbing his back.,, Forget about it.“ ,, Why? Come one, at least on my birthday and Christmas and on lazy days.“ ,, I should have gotten myself a girlfriend instead of you. Because you are one needy, whinny bitch, Sixx.“ Nikki giggled and rolled his eyes. ,, Like you could keep one.“ Blackie gave him a gentle slap against the back of his head. ,, What’s that supposed to mean?“ ,, That you couldn’t keep any woman for a long time. You see, you like fucking with woman, but you like to have a new one every night and you like it dirty, you like drinking and bikes and heavy stuff and challenges. And there’s is no way you would ever find a woman that likes all of that and keeps up with your bullshit. See, that why we are a good match: I like the same things, I love pussy as much as you and I can keep up with your shit.“ ,, I had girlfriends in New York.“ Blackie protested but was still carefully rubbing Nikkis back. ,, But for how long?“ Nikki asked with a grin and got another gentle slap against his head. 

,, I still ain’t rubbing your back every other day, why should I?“ ,, Because you love me.“ Nikki turned around until he was laying on his back and could see Blackie, who had just rolled his eyes. ,, You know you do, Just a little bit.“ ,, Nikki....“ Blackie looked away and shrugged his shoulders. ,, Come on, say it.“ Nikki said with a small smile, one hand reaching up to press against Blackies chest. ,, No. I... I have never told anyone that, beside my mom.“ ,, No one?“ Nikki asked as his fingers slowly traced over Blackies chest. ,, No, I clearly wasn’t that much in love with my girlfriends to hell them and well.... I don’t know, you don’t said this kinda stuff to your siblings, that would have been hella weird and my dad would have slapped me in the face for being emotional and unmanly, had I told him. You don’t tell this kind of stuff to men, especially not your father. Don’t tell me you were the ,,I love you guy“.“ ,,I was, I told my grandparents, my sister, my girlfriends.“ Blackies eyes moved away once more and Nikki carefully sat up and stroked down the others face. ,, Hey“ Nikki murmured. ,, Look at me.“ He then whispered and leaned in to kiss the other. ,, It’s okay, you don’t have to say it. I ain’t forcing you.“ He wrapped his arms around Blackies neck and pushed himself close enough to kiss up Blackies neck and to his cheek. 

,, I will rub your back whenever you want.“ Blackie then murmured, Nikki smiled against the others skin. ,, I love you too.“ He then whispered.


End file.
